1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to brake lights and more particularly pertains to a new progressive brake light gauge for providing an indication of the extent to which the vehicle in front is decelerating.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of brake lights is known in the prior art. More specifically, brake lights heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art brake lights include U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,098; U.S. Pat. No. 4,918,424; U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,723; U.S. Pat. Des. 311,962; U.S. Pat. Des. 361,962; and U.S. Pat. Des. 332,234.
In these respects, the progressive brake light gauge according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing an indication of the extent to which the vehicle in front is decelerating.